


The kindness Of Strangers

by My_Angel_Shades



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption II
Genre: Angst, Arthur Morgan smut, Attraction, Bandits & Outlaws, Blessed Are The Peacemakers, Chapter 3: Clemens Point (Red Dead Redemption 2), Chapter 4: Saint Denis (Red Dead Redemption 2), Cunnilingus, Falling Hard, Fluff and Smut, Love, Outdoor Sex, Red Dead Redemption 2 Spoilers, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tent Sex, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018), arthur needs help, kindness of strangers, love and smut, outlaws are sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Angel_Shades/pseuds/My_Angel_Shades
Summary: Gripping him from behind with her arms hooked under his and around his chest she pulled with everything she had.  The slippery ground beneath them was as useful as it was awkward but with some determination and a fair few curses and slips she was soon at the foot of the stairs to her porch.  She perched herself on the edge to catch her breath.  “Maybe even 220lbs!”  A groan from the injured fellow took her by surprise and she leapt back to his side and shook him gently.  “Hey mister.”“I told…them…it was a set up.”  He managed in a gravelly tone between breaths, his eyes never opening.  It made absolutely no sense to her of course but she took the opportunity to plead for his help whilst there was some sense of awareness in him.“I know you did sir, but right now we gots to get you inside, okay?”  She placed her arms back around him, being careful not to put any pressure on the wound and began to heave him up and into the house.  He moaned and groaned with every movement but eventually his legs began to push with her.  “C’mon, you might smell dead but I ain’t letting you die on my damn porch!”





	1. The Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> So I had an idea for a fanfic part way through my story play through and now I’m writing it. However I’m not sure if my idea is any good. So in a nutshell this story could be 2 Chapters long or 10 chapters long depending on how it is received. Tags and warnings are there for later (possible) chapters. Feedback welcome. Good and bad

The sunset was beautiful and seemed to be just for her as she sat outside her humble dwelling. Although the thunderstorm had moved on, a few scattered clouds illuminated by the warm glow of the departing sun lingered in the sky. Sometimes she felt as though she was the only person alive, it was so quiet she could hear the ducks on the lake as they chattered to one another. She tucked her hair behind her ears and got to her feet, as the sun finally concluded its departure she went into her shack, locking the door behind her. 

“Aughh”. She exclaimed as she carefully removed her dirty boots. The ground outside was thick with mud from the rain earlier. “Well ain’t that just wonderful!” Her hands caked in muck she hurried to her wash basin “there, that’s better.” She often spoke to herself. Saw nothing wrong with it. She hadn’t been on her own much longer than a year, but silence wasn’t something she particularly enjoyed or had any desire to become accustomed to. Both her parents had taken the trip up to heaven around the same time, a month or so before her twentieth birthday. Her little brother had died when she was still a child herself. She had nothing in the world except her small home, her loyal horse and her precious memories. 

She tossed a couple of logs onto the fire before climbing into bed some hours later, full from her supper with heavy eyes after reading a few chapters of her favourite book ‘Pride and Prejudice’. She settled onto the mattress with a satisfied hum and watched the fire flicker and crackle as sleep gradually began to claim her. A faint noise from outside made her jolt upright. Her ‘half asleep’ status made her unsure if she’d even heard anything, but living alone out in the wilderness had taught her to keep her wits about her and she instinctively threw on the clothes she had to hand and grabbed her shotgun, loading it without hesitation. 

She crept across the room, tentatively pulling the curtains to one side to inspect the darkness. Another noise caused her to take a breath as her heart beat began to quicken. She was used to travellers passing by her home at all hours but the noise she heard was unlike anything she was used to. The sound was that of a person, a man, a groaning and coughing man, accompanying the familiar sound of a slow moving horse. She quietly unlocked the door and made her way outside, puffing her chest and aiming her gun as she walked. The sound was growing louder, moving closer from the west, although the darkness had her guessing at just how far away it was.

“I know you’s there!” She shouted, trying hard to sound as authoritative as she could despite her fear. “Whoever you are, ya’ll need to get lost, I ain’t in no mood for company!” The visitor startled her as his shadowy form came into view. Slumped over his mount he was covered in blood and dirt wearing nothing but a union suit. 

Normally she would have ignored the fact her intruder was in a fragile state and stood her ground, insisted he move on to go and die quietly somewhere else. Not this time. Something about this man made her down her weapon and rush to help. Regardless of how quickly she had gotten over to him she was powerless to stop him from tumbling to the floor as his horse was understandably spooked by her sudden presence. Landing on his side, he let out another groan as he made contact with the cold damp ground before passing out. His white Arabian mount was spooked and needed calming before she could even think about helping its passenger. 

“Shhhh, there there…” a quick look underneath “…girl.” She offered an outstretched hand to the bucking mare as she began edging closer. “Shhh I ain’t gonna hurt you girl.” Both could feel the others fear as seconds turned to minutes. Finally after a few careful steps she was able to pat and eventually lead the visitor around the back of her shack to hitch her up beside her own horse. She felt strong, whatever ordeal her owner had been through she felt certain this horse had saved his life. She needed a good clean, blood and dust clung to her beautiful white hair. Later. 

“Hey…mister.” She whispered as she crouched beside him, pulling him to lay on his back, leaning close to his face she could feel his breath gently caress her cheek, a strange little flutter in her stomach made her teeth pull at her bottom lip as the warm sensation left her skin. “Mister I can’t do this by myself.” She looked him up and down, the wound to his shoulder looked nasty and definitely infected, he was roughly 6’2”, easily weighed 200lbs, could even be 210lbs, would no doubt dwarf her 5’4”, 120lbs frame. “How the hell is I gonna do this?” She could do this! Many times she’d managed to wrestle a fully grown deer onto the back of her horse single handed. She looked towards the shack. “20, maybe 25 feet…c’mon Kaitie you can do this!” 

Gripping him from behind with her arms hooked under his and around his chest she pulled with everything she had. The slippery ground beneath them was as useful as it was awkward but with some determination and a fair few curses and slips she was soon at the foot of the stairs to her porch. She perched herself on the edge to catch her breath. “Maybe even 220lbs!” A groan from the injured fellow took her by surprise and she leapt back to his side and shook him gently. “Hey mister.” 

“I told…them…it was a set up.” He managed in a gravelly tone between breaths, his eyes never opening. “O’Driscoll boys… they got me…but I got away.” She had a little knowledge of the gang referred to as the O’Driscolls, but it still made absolutely no sense to her of course but she took the opportunity to plead for his help whilst there was some sense of awareness in him. 

“I know you did sir, but right now we gots to get you inside, okay?” She placed her arms back around him, being careful not to put any pressure on the wound and began to heave him up and into the house. He moaned and groaned with every movement but eventually his legs began to push with her. “C’mon, you might smell dead but I ain’t letting you die on my damn porch!” 

After what seemed like hours of dragging and pulling he was finally settled. The last push up onto bed must have been his limit as he seemed to go limp and the low rumble from his throat settled into the soothing rhythm of someone in a deep sleep. She sat on the edge of the bed and gazed down at him now that she had enough light to examine his features. She wondered what colour his eyes were. He was older than her, perhaps ten or fifteen years, a few greys spread amongst his shabby brown hair. His strong jaw was wrapped in about a weeks worth of stubble and framed his full and slightly chapped lips. Her eyes journeyed further, he looked capable, muscular, his union suit left little to the imagination, he looked…equipped. She felt the heat rush to her cheeks at her shameful thoughts. How could she be so vulgar when this man was in such a terrible state. Filthy and beaten. 

He was asleep and she was too exhausted to help him at this hour. She retrieved her bedroll from beside the door. She hadn’t used it in a while, her last trip over to West Elizabeth had been an unpleasant experience and she had stayed pretty close to home of late. Laying it out onto the floor and tossing another log into the struggling fire she at last could settle down and rest. Having another person there, even this disheveled imposter, felt strangely comforting. Knowing that he was in no state to be a threat to her probably helped. Listening to his husky breaths as the fire warmed her face she quickly drifted off to sleep. 

**********

The morning light creeping through the curtains she hadn’t quite closed properly woke her a little earlier than she’d have liked. Sleeping on the floor reminded her of the last few weeks her mother was alive, sharing this little home between the pair of them until that fateful day she’d awoken to find her cold and still in her bed. Remembering her actual reason for being on the floor she quickly sat upright and looked to the bed. 

She quietly approached him, hoping not to wake him. Finding yourself injured in a strangers house could and probably would cause a person to lash out, act crazy. He was still breathing, that was a positive, unfortunately his wound looked bad. In the light of day she could see now he had been beaten, shot, someone had cauterised the wound but it was clearly infected. She placed her hand on his forehead, sticky and hot to the touch, he was suffering from a terrible fever. Fortunately she had experience with infections and knew a few ways to get rid of them, none of them pleasant so she acted quickly. 

**********

In the days that passed she got little more than a groan out of him as he was force fed water and tobacco infused ginseng tea. He was yet to fully regain consciousness, yet to speak proper sentences, yet to open his eyes. His fever had subsided considerably, his skin had a healthier glow and his wound was looking increasingly better. She needed desperately to go out hunting, even a couple of fish from the lake would be sufficient. She popped some bread into her pocket, then grabbing her fishing rod and lure she gave him one last look over, cupping his face in her hand as she ran her thumb over his cheek. It was strangely satisfying to see a slight curl in his lips, almost a smile, as if some understanding was there.

It was a short walk to the shore. She’d always found it to be a profitable fishing spot, never coming away without a bite. She steadied herself just on the waters edge and cast. “Right, now be kind to me fellas, girls gotta eat.” As usual there was nobody around to here her little conversation. “Gotta show my guest what a great hostess I can be.” She smiled to herself, freeing a hand to delve into her pocket for a few bread chunks she’d grabbed on her way out and tossing them to the ducks that had come to keep her company. “If he ever wakes up that is…” She felt a little tug. “Whoo, here we go!”

**********

The faintest sensation of a soft thumb grazing his cheek brought him to. As he blinked his eyes open he was just able to focus in time to see her leave, fishing rod in hand. Who was she, more importantly where was he? He growled in pain as he pushed himself up higher on the bed and looked around the one room shack. Ahead of him a small hearth with a bedroll laid out in front. To his right a small nightstand and cabinet leading to the tiny kitchen area that was next to the door. Unsurprisingly he recognised nothing. He made a vain attempt at sitting upright before choosing to to stay put. He had no reason to flee. Whoever this woman was she had obviously been taking care of him. He looked down at his shoulder, bandaged heavily, it felt strange, not painful but not quite right. 

Who was she…?

He lay there a while with his thoughts, how long had he been here, how close was he to camp, where was his horse, where were the O’Driscolls, who was she? Footsteps broke his thought chain and he felt a slight sense of panic. The sweet sound of her humming to herself accompanied her approach, he decided quickly to lay down and study her quietly. 

He stayed absolutely still as she entered and kicked off her boots before dumping two freshly caught fish on the small kitchen table. She had her back to him as she promptly began preparing her bounty for cooking, still humming quietly to herself. Amazing Grace. Beautiful. She was petite, but solid. Her perfect round derrière lead his eyes up to her hips and then to the tiny waist her shirt clung to so provocatively he found himself licking his lips. He had always had a thing for brunettes. Her hair was thick and long with a slight natural curl. “Damn it!” Her curse, due to a ill placed finger took him completely by surprise and he had to suppress his reaction as he watched her probe and suck her damaged digit. 

His last encounter with a woman, not including the girls in the gang who he looked at like family and Miss Grimshaw who was like a mother to him, was his brief meeting with Mary. He had chosen not to help her and her brother, feeling that it was better if he left the part of him that loved her where it belonged, in the past. He felt a stir in his groin, a slight twitch as he watched her from the bed. She scurried around the table to the basin and ran her finger under the faucet. “Darn that knife…too damn sharp!” It was almost too quiet to hear, he grinned to himself. She was cute, quite lovely, he hadn’t seen her face after deciding to play dead upon her return but he was starting to feel a little guilty about his voyeuristic actions. 

She spun around too quickly for him to react and there eyes met for the first time, both had a look of surprise and intrigue as their stare lingered. 

“Oh my gosh, mister I’m so sorry! Did I wake you?”

“No, ah…yes, I mean, ah…I was already awake miss.”

She seemed to ponder his words a little before smiling broadly and rushing towards him. “Well that’s wonderful.” She pulled a chair to his bedside and sat down, tucking her hair behind her ears and leaning on her elbows as she grinned at him “you know, for a minute there I thought you was never gonna wake up!” Her smile was perfection, warm and genuine. He studied her face. She had beautiful honey coloured light brown eyes that sparkled as she gazed at him. “I’m Kaitlin, Kaitlin Bradshaw, but I prefer Kaitie if you don’t mind mister.” 

“Arthur Morgan” he pushed himself upright with a cough, suddenly feeling a little rude to be lying down whilst they made their introductions. 

“Well Mr Morgan, am sure ya’ll have a ton of questions. Ask away whilst I finish cuttn’ up our dinner.” 

Arthur watched her intently as she headed back across the room and began to prepare the fish for cooking. She told him about his arrival at her door five nights ago and her hour long struggle to get him to the bed. They weren’t far from the shores of Flat Iron Lake, south of Valentine and a short ride away from Flatneck Station. He was shocked at how close he was to where he’d been held captive. It had felt like he’d walked forever that night so it was surprising to hear what little progress he’d made. He was equally amazed that the O’Driscolls hadn’t managed to track him down considering he’d managed to kill several of them during his escape. 

“My horse?” Arthur pleaded, Kaitie assured him she was quite safe as she pottered around the kitchen, she had taken the initiative to clean and brush her before taking some coal and marking its distinctive white coat as camouflage. 

“She’s a little restless, thought I might try and ride her but wasn’t sure if she’d allow it.” She could tell all her words were coming as shock to him. Despite his rugged and somewhat frightening appearance she sensed a sweetness in him, an honourable and honest side. She also knew that an escape from Colm O’Driscoll wasn’t the easiest of achievements. However vulnerable and frail he appeared he was obviously dangerous, that or just extremely lucky. 

“You hungry?” She stood with her hands on her hips, her silhouette against the afternoon sun beaming through the front window certainly did stir some kind of hunger in him, but it wasn’t for food. She stood staring at him whilst he seemed lost in his thoughts. He wanted to stay and eat and talk with her but he knew he needed to reach the gang as soon as possible. For all he knew, Colm’s plan to lure Dutch and the others could had worked, they might all be in jail, or worse, dead. He couldn’t stay. 

“Ahh I appreciate everythin’ you’ve done Miss Kaitlin, but I have to get back to my friends.” He looked at her apologetically as her look changed from happiness to disappointment. He felt an immediate stab of guilt as he watched her attempt to mask her sadness whilst she continued to prepare her stew. He wondered how long it had been since she’d seen anyone, how long had she been alone, isolated in this lonely part of the country. She seemed perfectly sane and ordinary, perhaps a little naive, probably impulsive and spirited. It takes a lot to survive on nothing but your instincts. She wasn’t a child. Why wasn’t she married, raising a family with a man. There wasn’t anything wrong with her, far from it. From the moment she’d walked through the door he’d felt attracted to her, felt a warmth and acceptance from her he hadn’t experienced in a long time. 

Finally, once she was finished she put the pot on the stove and brought herself to sit beside him and took his hand in hers. “I’m awful glad you’re feelin’ better Mr Morgan.” She smiled cutely as her thumb gently stroked his battered knuckles. “You must let me tend to your wound before you go, I haven’t checked on it all day.” 

He nodded slowly, resisting his urge to react to the tender feeling of her hand stroking his. “Please Miss Kaitlin, call me Arthur.” Without warning she shifted onto the bed next to him, forcing him to shuffle over to create a little distance. He was struggling to subdue his sexual attraction to her, and now with this new found closeness he found it almost impossible to suppress the stirring under the sheets. She leaned towards him to inspect the bandages. Her scent was so sweet he could have drowned in it, orange blossom with a hint of vanilla, his sudden sharp intake of breath caused her to hesitate and she withdrew from her task to look into his eyes. 

“Arthur, I should warn you…” she seemed skittish all of a sudden, hesitant. “Ma daddy always said I was a funny kinda girl, with…funny ideas.” Her words faulted, she was beginning to wish she had taken care of this before he’d regained his senses. “I read an article in the New Hanover Gazette about this general in the war, it was real interestin’.” She leant over him again and proceeded to remove his bandage as she continued. “For days I tried and tried with medicines and ointments.” Another pause started to make him feel increasingly nervous. “Your wound was real bad, all infected, so I tried something…a little…different.” Arthur looked down as she removed the remainder of the dressing.

“What the hell is that?!”

“Maggots” she inspected closely before she abandoned his side to get something from the cabinet to their right. With her medical box in hand she casually sat herself back down beside him and began to clear away the imposters. “They done a real good job here!”

“A real good job? Maggots!” He coughed. He felt like he was going to vomit, no wonder the wound had felt so strange. He covered his mouth and continued to cough and wretch whilst she struggled to collect the remainder of her unorthodox helpers. 

“I’m sorry, but I thought you was gonna die!” She finished cleaning him up and stomped across the room, discarding the offending creatures and his bandages into a bucket by the door. 

“Kaitie… I…”

“It’s alright. I don’t know you Arthur, an I don’t expect you to understand, but I seen too many folks die in my life that I couldn’t do nothin’ about. I just wanted to help, am sorry.” With that she took the bucket “there’s some of my daddy’s old clothes in that chest over by the fire there, help yourself, I won’t be long” and she was gone.


	2. Why wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why wait?  
> When it’s all you can think about and everything you want, why wait?  
> When there’s not a whole lotta other stuff to do, why wait?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will shift to different POV but I think that becomes obvious as you read.  
> Smut warnings.  
> Maybe not the best smut but I’ll let you be the judge.  
> Thanks for all the kudos for the first chapter  
> Enjoy

The silence he was left in was deafening. As introductions go that could’ve been better. He rubbed his face in agitation and shook his head. What the hell did he know about medicine and nursing, maybe she was right. He chanced a look down at his shoulder. No sign of infection or pus. No pain or heat. Arthur felt foolish. It sure was a strange and disturbing way of treating infections but he couldn’t argue with the result. Guilt struck him like a punch to the gut. You silly bastard. 

He freed himself from underneath the blankets and felt even more guilty, and a little embarrassed. Clean long johns, clean skin, she must have liberated him from his clothing and washed him. He felt the rush of blood to his cheeks at the thought of her bathing his naked body whilst he slept. Imagining her leaning over him, cutting away his clothing and tenderly wiping his flesh made his cock pulse with heat. Could she have touched him whilst he lay, helpless and fragile. Had she been impressed by his naked form? Part of him revelled in the thought that she may have caused a reaction without him even being awake. He knew he was blessed in that sense. 

Damn it why did he have to leave? The sudden introduction of unwelcome cool air to his limbs caused a shudder. He cautiously swung his heavy legs around and off the bed. He felt weak and clumsy as he wiggled his toes in anticipation. Placing his feet on the rough wooden floor he held tightly onto the bed and gradually began to push himself upright. His legs were betraying him, his strength failing him, his knees shook and ached as they struggled to support him. Again and again he tried and failed to get to his feet, finally stumbling forward to the floor after another fruitless attempt to stand. 

He punched the floor in agitation as sweat beaded on his brow. He sat for a while, breathless and disappointed, his head dizzy from the effort before Kaitlin appeared back through the door. 

“Arthur!” She rushed over to him immediately with a look of worry and anger, quickly grabbing hold of him to help him back to safely. “Arthur are you hurt?” That delicious scent from earlier hit his nostrils again as they clung to one another whilst she guided him back onto the bed. 

“Naah I’m just a fool, damn legs won’t work.” He sighed in defeat as he pushed himself back onto the bed. “Guess maybe I need some more time.” He looked at her for a reaction and was pleased to see her furrowed brow soften and her mouth curl into that sweet smile that was his new obsession. 

“What about your friends?”

“Oh they’ll be just fine a couple more days. I ain’t gonna be much use to them like this anyways.” 

She grinned at him with wild beautiful eyes. “Well I’m glad you’re staying a little while.” She perched herself beside him, placing a hand to his chest “I know you spent your entire time here sleepin’ but I was gonna sorta miss seein’ you layin’ there.” Her hair caressed his chest as she bobbed her head down planting a tender kiss on his cheek, her lips lingering on his skin just long enough for him to grow aroused from her closeness. How could she be causing this reaction from him after such little time. Had years a abstinence really taken such a toll on him. He felt her move to stand and softly took hold of her arm urging her to stay and look at him. He didn’t know if the feelings he was experiencing, the attraction he felt towards her were real but he wanted her to be near him.

“Thank you Miss Kaitie.” Her breath caught as his gentle touch sent a shiver down her spine. She hadn’t felt the warmth of human contact in months, it seemed all too much for her. 

“It ain’t no trouble Arthur.” She managed quietly before she excused herself to attend to the chores outside. 

**********

She couldn’t turn it off. She couldn’t let it go. All those days and hours watching over him as he slept, jumping at the slightest groan or cough, trembling as she tended to him, wondering the colour of his eyes, hoping that he lived long enough for her to see them open. And now, now he was awake she was having impure thoughts about him. Thoughts she felt ashamed of. The kindest and brightest blue eyes she’d ever seen. She wanted those eyes to look at her with more than just gratitude. She wanted him to look at her with lust and want, for those eyes to cry out to see her as she had seen him. To look into those eyes whilst she acted out her most immoral thoughts. 

“You’re a damn fool Kaitlin Bradshaw!” She told herself as she grabbed her axe and composed herself. 

Chopping wood always helped her work through her anger, and she’d had plenty to be angry about in her life. There had been one important man in her life, besides her daddy who she probably would have gunned down had he not been her own flesh and blood. She was sixteen when she met Richard Walker on one of her trips to Strawberry for supplies. Not a local boy, his family frequently visited from Chicago. He quickly swept her off her feet, writing to her every week, taking her on picnics, carriage rides, buying gifts, taking her shopping. His wealth and generosity had no limits. It was a little over a year after they met when he seemed to change his behaviour towards her. He was nervous and awkward. As it turned out his family, who knew nothing of their relationship and had began putting pressure on him to marry into another wealthy family from New York. He approached her one day with a ring and begged her to run away with him and get married. It had been a heartbreaking decision but she had refused. She couldn’t leave her mother, her daddy had been a useless sack of shit for most of his life, a drinker, a gambler and an all round ass hole. She could never leave her knowing that her daddy was just as terrible at playing husband as he was at being a good parent. 

She paused a moment to wipe away the tears that journeyed down her cheeks as she revisited the memories she had tried to suppress. A month after the proposal and she had received a letter from Chicago. Not from Richard but from his family, she remembered having to read through it twice to be certain her eyes hadn’t betrayed her. He had taken his life. His family wanted to reassure her that none of the blame lay with her, if they hadn’t tried to force marriage upon him, he would not have felt compelled to propose to Kaitlin in such an untimely fashion. Despite the reassurances of his family, the guilt never left her and she often thought of him and about the kind of life she may have had if things had been different.

**********

She managed to work off most of her frustration as the day wore on. It was early evening when she finished the last of her chores and made her way back inside to check on her stew, and her guest. 

He was asleep as she entered quietly. That flutter in her stomach accompanied by a soft sigh. The part of her that wanted so badly to climb on top of him battled with the part of her that almost wished he had found the strength to leave silently as she busied herself outside. Not because she wanted to be away from him, because she wanted to be parted from the temptation to do something she could regret. 

She washed her hands and took her stew off the stove trying as best she could not to wake him. She gazed over to him, with his infection being forced into retreat his breathing had improved, only the slight rise and fall of his chest let her know he was alright. She longed for him to wake up. Amongst other things. “For Christ’s sakes Kaitie! Turn it off, bury it!” She whispered to herself as the immoral ideas she was having earlier popped back into thoughts. 

The pleasurable throb between her thighs and the flicker of excitement in her belly soon turned to a sickly nervous churning. It wasn’t a sensation she had felt in a while. She didn’t know a thing about him. She cursed herself again, he was too old, probably had a wife and a family, even if he didn’t, what made her think she even stood a chance at seducing him, could she even make a decent attempt at seduction with her pitiful amount of experience? Did she even want to seduce him? Was she merely latching onto the first person she even found remotely attractive, did she actually find him attractive? Or was she simply glad to have the company of someone, of anyone. She was sending her head into a spin, her thoughts and emotions were racing, she needed to…sit down. She also needed to check on him, so chose to carefully sit herself beside him on the bed, just being next to him, feeling the slight warmth of his thigh through the blanket made her ache. She carefully leant over him to examine his shoulder when his eyes opened suddenly to meet hers. Electricity seemed to ripple through her body. 

“Hey there mister.” She softly whispered. “I didn’t mean to wake you…again, I just wanted to check on you.” She could feel her heart thundering in her chest, no question, she was attracted to him. Her hands were trembling as she reached over to examine him. “You look great, I mean you look good, I mean it looks good.” Her hands instinctively rushed to cover her blushing face. “Am sorry, you can probably tell I don’t receive a whole lot of visitors.” She said as a nervous giggle escaped her. His eyes bore into her, she couldn’t tell what he was thinking, only that he looked so rugged and handsome that she was desperate to lunge at him and kiss him. She needed a distraction. “Stew’s ready, I’ll get you a bowl”.

**********

As she scurried across the room Arthur watched her with curiosity. Had he just imagined that strange tension or was she actually experiencing the same feelings he was. She was independent, beautiful and caring. His concern for his friends back at camp had been discarded. He wanted for her to take care of him, to be near him, touch him. In the few hours since he’d regained consciousness he’d thought of little else. He hadn’t lay with a woman in a while, he hadn’t held a woman for a long time. He’d almost forgotten what it felt like to be intimate with someone. 

She was soon back over to him, bowl in hand. Arthur stretched his arms out to take it from her, the emptiness in his gut had grown almost painful as the day passed, he was starving. 

“Allow me” he let his hands drop to the bed heavily and raised an eyebrow dubiously. “I insist.” She plonked herself back onto the bed next to him and offered him a spoonful with a grin. “Don’t forget I found you gettin’ acquainted with my floor earlier, you ain’t spillin’ fish stew on my sheets mister.”

He laughed. A hearty genuine laugh that made him cough. She was right, he was so weak after his ordeal and if she wanted to help him he was going to let her. She seemed delighted to have a purpose as she lovingly fed him until the bowl was empty. 

“Would you like some more?”

“Water, if you don’t mind miss Kaitie.” Quickly she hurried across the room, poured him a glass, he watched her with a smile as she handed it to him. “Don’t suppose you have a cigarette?”

“I do indeed, though I only smoke now and then.” She lit it for him, he watched her intensely as her lips parted seductively as she blew the smoke away from them before handing it to him. “I don’t know about you but I’m gonna have me a drink, whisky?”

He thought about it a little. Was it wise? Should he have a drink? Drinking often led to foolishness on his part. One couldn’t hurt. 

“Sure”. He responded, taking a long drag. His cigarette tasted so good, he hadn’t realised his craving until now. He had been a habitual smoker since his early teens, in fact when he thought on it this was probably the longest he’d gone without a cigarette in twenty years or so. 

“Great!” She dashed eagerly across the room and grabbed a bottle and two glasses. “I have to warn you though…” She poured him out a hefty portion and handed him the glass “I ain’t so good at taking my liquor.” She giggled pouring herself an equally generous portion. “Cheers!” She winked playfully, taking a sizeable gulp before sitting herself on the chair beside him.

Arthur didn’t quite know how to respond to her behaviour. He turned to her, propping himself up on his good arm. It had been playing on his mind all day, something he’d been wanting to ask her for hours. He took the last few drags on his cigarette and she instinctively took it from him, tossing it into the empty water glass. They sat in silence a few moments, exchanging glances. 

“May I ask you something Kaitie?” He propped himself up a little further so he was almost eye level with her, stretching to place his glass on the nightstand. 

“Course” 

“Why is a young lady such as yourself living all the way out here by herself?” She sighed softly and fidgeted with the rim of her glass. He immediately regretted his question, he could see the pain and sorrow flood her beautiful features. “I’m sorry, it ain’t none of my business.” He finally added after watching her discomfort grow.

“It’s alright Arthur, I…” she inhaled deeply and took a sip of her drink. “It’s just I ain’t spoken to anyone about such things in a long time.” She topped up her glass. “My daddy was a terrible drunk you know, you’d think that’d be enough to make a girl not wanna touch a drop in her whole life.” She took another sip and placed the glass down beside his. “I wanted so much more for ma momma and I, things couldn’t been so different.” She sighed heavily, painful memories claiming her attention for a few seconds as she looked into nowhere. “I guess I…well I guess I just like it out here.” She finally added as her gaze fell upon the floor. 

He was mad as hell at himself, there was obviously more to it. From the look on her face there was a lot more to it, but now wasn’t the time. He left his comfort zone for just a second to take her hand and gently squeeze as he caressed her skin. Her head shot up to look at him in surprise, her eyes slightly glazed, she looked more beautiful to him than anything he’d ever seen. He wished he could summon the strength to leave his bed-shaped prison and offer her the comfort she needed. What was she thinking as she looked at him he wondered, her mouth twitched ever so slightly, as though she were about to say something.

“I…um…” she avoided his stare and looked towards the fire. “I…should go put some more wood on the fire. It gets awful cold here at night.”

The loss of contact stung him, had he made her uncomfortable? Perhaps he had read the situation all wrong. 

**********

Tossing a couple of logs into the hearth she stood and watched as they caught fire. She had actually nearly done it, she had needed all her strength to pull free from his hand. Why was this happening? She was supposed to be helping him get better but all she could think about was helping herself into bed with him. It was dark outside, and the crickets had begun their nightly symphony, maybe sleep would help. If she just went to sleep and woke up to an empty bed all would be as it should be. 

“Everythin’ alright?”

She spun round quickly. 

“Yes…logs were a little wet from the rain, wasn’t sure they was gonna catch.” He went to move, why was he moving? “Ahh what are you doing Arthur?”

“I’m feeling a little better after the food, think it’s time I was on my way.”

She rushed towards him as he turned and tried to stand. As before his legs trembled under his weight. She moved to his good side and tucked her arm under his and around his ribs. Placing her other hand on his chest she could feel the strong, solid beat of his heart, and it felt good. 

“Take your time now.” They slowly stood together, damn she’d forgotten how heavy he was but he felt so good to cling to. For a few unsteady moments she stayed holding onto him until finally she felt him take his own weight. “You alright?” She asked, not really wanting to let him go despite her hands now bathing in a shallow layer of sweat from his exertions, the brown hairs of his chest scratching at her palm.

“Think so.”

She moved from his side to stand in front of him, he looked so much bigger now he wasn’t laying down, so much taller and sturdy. 

“Arthur, I don’t want you to leave, not yet I don’t.” She bowed her head to his chest, her hair falling to cover her face. She felt the rough skin of his thumb travel across her cheek as he cupped her jaw and tilted her head upwards.

“Why?” It could have been considered a whisper or a growl, but something about the way he asked, with that husky, masculine voice, made her weak at the knees. She could feel the heat in her growing, she hadn’t even realised she was practically panting with lust. Gazing up at him she had only a moment to consider her next move before her impulses took over with ferocity. It was as though her body was acting independent of her mind, her lips were upon his. She felt his hands on her head, her waist, her ass, her back. Her fingers clawed at his back, the open mouthed, sloppy kiss sent fire through her body and her head into a spin as his tongue invaded her mouth. Breathless and ashamed she withdrew and looked up at him. His eyes that were so bright and caring were now dark with desire, his chest heaving along with her own. He took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. “We ain’t gonna do anything you don’t want to.” The gravely tone in his voice left her shuddering. She was powerless. 

Oh she wanted to.

“I want to …” She breathed as he moved his attentions to her jawline and further. Her skin turned to goose flesh as he nipped at her neck whilst his hands gripped her ass firmly. Her fingers trembled as she began to undo the buttons of her shirt as he spun her around to the bed slowly before urging her onto her back. He grabbed at her shirt and pulled sending the remainder of her buttons flying in all directions. 

Now they were free from the confines of her shirt he turned his attention to her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth and biting softly as it grew harder against his lips. She grabbed at his scalp, raking her fingers through his hair as his hands took a slow journey down her rib cage and over her hips pulling at her waist band with growing urgency. She lifted her ass allowing him to free her from her pants. He nibbled at her belly as he stripped the remainder of her clothes then sat up on his heals, taking a few seconds to appreciate the view. 

She felt a sudden rush of shyness and pulled at her bottom lip as she watched his hungry eyes exploring her body. Gently, he placed his hands on her knees and guided her legs apart as splayed fingers stroked their way up her thighs slowly. The weight of him on top of her as he settled between her legs made her sign into his shoulder as his stubble grazed the delicate flesh of her neck whilst his hands seemed to be exploring every inch of her . The sensation of her wet folds against his groin made his cock pulse with anticipation and longing for freedom. He kissed her with bruising intensity as his roaming hands left her flesh to pull himself free from the confines of his undergarments, forcing them down over his rear to release his aching shaft. She had seen all of him whilst he lay unconscious but had forgotten how blessed he was. She licked her lips with hunger and watched him intensely as he took hold of his swollen cock and positioned himself at her entrance, his head slick with his own arousal. He teased her for just a moment, coating himself in her own wetness, a sharp gasp escaped her as he probed at her clit making her twitch beneath him. 

If she had been expecting something slow and sensual she was going to be disappointed. He pushed into her with such brutality it almost took her by surprise. She cried out with a mixture of pain and passion as he stretched and filled her, releasing his own contented groan as her wet pussy offered little resistance. His movements were slow but hard and his rhythm both desperate and clumsy, grunting and growling, he struggled to support himself as his injuries hindered his performance. It still felt good but she knew she could make it feel wonderful. 

“Arthur…” she managed between her soft heavenly moans.

“Kaitlin…” 

“Arthur, lay down on your back.”

Switching positions had been neither effortless nor pretty. She settled onto him, easily accommodating his large phallus with her excitement all but pouring from within her. She began to move, the low husky groans encouraging her, the warmth in her core building with every motion. He found her hip with a hand, burying his thumb in the crease of her thigh, pushing and pulling her with crushing desperation as his free hand mauled her torso and breasts leaving bruised pink flesh along its journey. She could feel his shaft growing even harder inside her and quickened her pace. The tingling sensation flooding her core grew in intensity knowing she was close to bringing him to his peak. With eyes fixed on one another she could have lost herself as her orgasm poured through every inch of her, tightening around him as she road the waves of ecstasy. As she continued to move on top of him, he soon followed her, crying out as his climax exploded from him. As her actions began to slow, her breathless and disheveled form was engulfed by him sitting up to embrace her as he planted tender, appreciative kisses on her lips. She kissed him back for a moment before pulling back to look at him, the dreamy smile she wore was perfectly complimented by her sweat glazed rosey cheeks. 

“Is that why you didn’t want me to go?”

“Uhuh” She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. “and after that… I’m not sure I’m ever gonna be happy to see you go.”

She felt a sigh escape him as his arms grew tighter around her. She had never imagined feelings like this could develop so quickly and certainly not for someone who was clearly so different from her. She didn’t retreat to her bedroll in front of the fire that evening, choosing to stay beside him as her eyes began to feel heavy. Laying on her side with his arm curled around her affectionately, she listened to the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat and felt a contentment she had long forgotten as she drifted effortlessly off to sleep.


	3. It ain’t no trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It ain’t no trouble, when trouble is somethin you kinda like  
> The next day both Kaitlin and Arthur get into a whole heap of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I’m gonna try and continue this story for as long as people like it.  
> Comments welcome, let me know what you like/want

Waking up the following day, warm, sticky bodies entwined, Arthur felt an instant dull ache in his gut. She looked perfect and delicate as her hair poured across his chest, her fingers pressed softly into his torso. But he ached with the sense of impending loss, with the realisation that he was well enough to get back to the gang without incident, with the idea of leaving her knowing she was all alone. He should’ve have done it, he should’ve left when he had the chance. It was wrong to lay with her. She was so sweet and innocent, he was a selfish fool with all kinds of awful folk chasing him. If the O’Driscolls ever found out about them her life would surely be in danger. Even the Pinkertons were a threat with her shack sitting just a boat ride away from Blackwater. What kind of a man in his position takes advantage of a young impressionable girl after she’s gone out of her way to help him. 

He could practically see the disapproving glare from Miss Grimshaw if she were to ever find out, practically hear the lecture he’d undoubtedly receive from Dutch. Sean would likely give him a nudge and a wink, silly little bastard. Micah would probably make fun of him for almost dying and needing a woman to come to his rescue. Damn he wanted to shoot that boy so bad. 

A stirring beside him jolted his attention away from bad thoughts. He pressed soft kisses to her forehead and her lips curled into that sweet smile as she slowly opened her eyes. 

“Hey there mister.” She whispered softly as she gazed up at him. 

“Hey yourself.” 

“You been awake long?”

She might not have felt the slight shake of his head were it not for his lips still lingering on her skin. Normally she would never have taken a man into her bed after such a short amount of time, why was he so special? He wasn’t exactly a master of conversation but he sure made up for it in other areas. She squeezed her legs together as memories from the previous night brought a pleasant warmth to her nether region. This felt so right to her, more right than anything had ever felt before. 

“How you feelin’ today?” 

“Oh am feelin’ just fine.” He grinned as he drew her face closer and kissed her passionately, needing her scalp, fingers knotted in her hair. 

“Can I ask you something Arthur?” She mumbled into his lips as she pulled away, leaving him feeling robbed.

“Sure”

She pushed herself up to meet his eyes. “What happened to you Arthur?” She fidgeted with the hairs on his chest, watching her fingers as they worked whilst awaiting his response. “I mean I know the O’Driscolls got you an you got away, but… what happened to you, why were they after hurtn’ you?”

“That… is a really long story miss Kaitie.” 

“But I wanna know!”

“Later.” That gravely tone, as eager as she was to hear the tale there was a new eagerness that struck her. She squeaked as rough fingers journeyed down her spine to the small of her back and arched into him whilst accepting another kiss. With hands gliding effortlessly over skin their hunger for each other quickly grew desperate, in one swift motion he nudged her to the middle of the bed and was on top of her. Surrounded by his masculinity and strength she felt both vulnerable and excited as the weight of his now fully erect member settled on her. Still kissing, his fingers left smouldering trails of heat as they skated down her rib cage and over her belly. She felt dirty but strangely aroused knowing she was still coated in the remnants of his spent exertions from the previous evening as he dipped a finger inside her, bringing it to his lips to sample the slickness. Gasping for breath she met his dominant stare, his eyes, darkened pools of lust. She moaned as he delved into her using two fingers whilst the harsh skin on his thumb circled her clit. Then his lips were everywhere, his breath, his sweat, his heat, she was smothered by his desire for her. Her breasts rose to meet his hungry mouth as she arched her back, gripping the sheets as she cried out his name. Her orgasm came quickly, fingers curling inside her drawing continued waves of pleasure through her core as she lay breathless. Without so much as a moment to recover he was there, thrusting into her with slow, passionate purpose. As with the previous evening his eyes, intense and focused, never left hers as he glared down at her, tense muscles wet with perspiration towering over her, the sounds of skin slapping against skin filling the air along with the sounds of animalistic euphoria. With nails painfully biting his back he palmed the bed whilst her legs encircled his torso. “Damn Kaitie, I don’t think I’m gonna last too long.” 

“Me neither.” She managed between her moans. His cock stretched her almost painfully as his movements grew harder and faster until he roared and pounded into her a final time, filling her as she came undone around him. 

Still panting, she chuckled softly as he collapsed onto her, as though it had drained literally all his energy, he let out a whimper in jest and rolled himself to lay beside her. “Damn girl you’re more dangerous than them O’Driscoll boys.”

“I’m dangerous? I don’t think I’m gonna be able to walk straight if you carry on wakin me up like that.” She realised immediately the stupidity in what she’d said, he wasn’t gonna carry on, he was gonna leave. Obviously sooner rather than later given his performance wasn’t that of an incapable man. He didn’t dismiss her statement, merely brought her closer and hummed in response as she felt her cheeks redden. 

“Anyways, I thought you was gonna tell me a story.”

“You really wanna know? Like I said…it’s a long story” he replied using extra emphasis on the ‘long’ part.

“Thats okay, I’ll make some coffee.”

**********

He wasn’t lying, it sure was a long story. After dressing herself, much to Arthur’s disappointed, she pottered around the kitchen whilst he told her the tale in the shortest, least complicated way he could. Told her of the odd relationship between his friend Dutch, whom he also thought of as his adoptive father, and the notorious and powerful gang leader, Colm O’Driscoll. All these years after Dutch had killed Colm’s brother and Colm had murdered Dutch’s lover Annabelle in retaliation there was the promise of a truce. That he’d been the victim of a vicious attack after being lured to a meeting with the promise of reconciliation. That was why he needed so desperately to get back to the gang. Colm had struck a deal with the Pinkertons and was counting on the attempted rescue of Arthur so they could get to Dutch. She sat at the table and hung on his every word whilst sipping her drink. 

He’d been on the brink of death when she found him meaning his escape was nothing short of a miracle. 

“Alright, so you escaped from Colm and his boys who kidnapped you so that they could trap your friend Dutch for the Pinkertons? But who the hell are the Pinkertons?”

Arthur chuckled as he rose from the bed. “You’d better make more coffee… I told you it was a long story.”

**********

Arthur inhaled deeply as he took his first few steps into the outdoors in what seemed like forever. 

“See, I said she was fine, she sure is pretty.”

“There’s ma gurl.” Arthur grinned as he rushed to his horse who reacted with equal enthusiasm. It was sweet Kaitlin thought to herself, heartwarming to see him reunited with his real guardian angel, after all she’d have never gotten a chance to help him were it not for her. 

“Thank you Kaitie, for takin’ care of both of us” 

“It ain’t no trouble Arthur.” 

She folded her arms and watched as he saddled his horse. “I know you gotta go Arthur, but am still real sad that you’re leavin’ so soon.” She hadn’t wanted to do this, she had failed miserably at her struggle not to get attached. She felt like she ‘d known him longer, having watched over him whilst he lay unconscious, had spent many nights imagining scenarios where he woke up and fell in love at first sight, where he swept her off her feet like she always imagined the right man doing. He turned to her, shaking his head, she thought he looked upset, even a little angry. That hurt. Walking over to her his features softened as he pulled her into an embrace, tenderly cradling her neck as she quietly sobbed into his chest. She drank in his manly scent as she clung to him, his recovery was bitter sweet, as overjoyed as she was it stung to know she’d be alone once more before the day was through. 

“Shhh, don’t cry darlin’, I’m sorry I have to leave.” 

“But can’t you stay? Just one more night.” She begged 

“I can’t” He tilted her jaw and used his thumb to gently wipe the tears that coated her face, in the bright natural light of day he could see now the faint scattering of freckles painted across her cute button nose and full cheeks. Her somber eyes pleaded with him as she stared up at him. “Miss Kaitie, I’m an outlaw, a wanted man, a dangerous man.” He pinched his brow with irritation “look, I can never repay you for what you done for me.” He moved away from her and began to pace back and forth as she started to feel herself feeling anxious and guilty. “I definitely don’t wanna repay your kindness by puttn you in danger! It ain’t worth it……I ain’t worth it!”

Eventually, she nodded, the faintest of nods, but a nod nonetheless. She had expected him to relax then smile, or something to that effect. His face had changed, like someone had flicked a switch, but instead of looking pleased he looked concerned. She froze as he looked past her, bringing his finger to his lips.

The voices were distant, almost too distant to hear. She was hit by the chilling realisation that the voices were that of intruders, even worse, the realisation that they had that unmistakable accent. Arthur crept past her towards the front of the property, grabbing her axe along the way. It felt heavy in his hands, but it was all he had. He strained to listen as the voices drew closer, two, perhaps three, on foot. Damn. 

“What the hell are we even doin here, there’s no way he’d be stupid enough to stay around these parts surely!”

“Well there’s been no sign of him anywhere else, Colm said we need to look closer to home.”

Arthur held his breath as the conversation got louder. “I’m gonna try and draw them away, you stay down and you stay quiet you hear me?” He whispered. Nothing came back. “Kaitlin?” He turned expecting to see her but she was gone. 

“Well I think this is bollox.

“Well nobody cares what you think”

“For all we know he could be dead!”

He backed away from the approaching voices quietly, hiding to the rear of the shack, waiting, still wondering where Kaitlin had disappeared to. He knew he would have no problems taking out three O’Driscoll boys if he were fully fit but he needed to be smart. What was he thinking, he’d taken out more than that when he was half dead during his escape, but he hadn’t had anyone else to think about then, no beautiful girl who had stolen his heart. Then it hit him, they weren’t here to kill him, they wanted him as bate, they wanted to hurt him sure, but not kill him, so long as he cooperated she could remain undiscovered and unharmed.

“C’mon, lets have a look around.”

“I think there’s girl who lives here alone, a pretty little thing.”

Maybe not then. He peeped around the corner, ‘stupid boys’ he thought to himself catching sight of one of the intruders, rifle slung over his shoulder, kicking the ground as he walked casually into view. Without thinking Arthur stepped into the open and threw the axe, sending it spinning several times before it came to a stop embedded in the O’Driscoll’s chest. He whimpered in a mixture of shock and pain before dropping to his knees then falling forward, the look of terror and disbelief had only pushed Arthur into a further state of aggression. 

“He’s there!” Shouted the younger of the two remaining enemies as they both ran to investigate the disturbance. 

“Hello boys.” Arthur smiled as he walked calmly over to the lifeless body, kicking him to one side and pulling the axe free. Faced with two guns aimed directly at him he simply smirked defiantly. “C’mon now, you ain’t gonna shoot me, ain’t I part of Colm’s big plan?” 

They looked between one another in panic, Arthur couldn’t tell if they were scared or confused. Probably both.

“C…C…C…Colm don’t know you’re alive though does he M…M…Mr Morgan?”

He felt his already racing pulse quicken. The prickly sensation of adrenaline racing through his veins. These boys were scared, but they knew about Kaitlin living here alone, Colm knew they were searching closer to West Elizabeth, what if they’re were come back for her, knowing she helped him. 

“Listen boys, I’m gonna make this real easy for you, lower your guns, I don’t want any more folk to die.”

Arthur discarded the axe and held his arms up in resignation prompting the intruders to lower their guns in response. Just as he thought to step closer and fully surrender he was in fact driven backwards. The knife curled around the young O’Driscoll’s neck, opening the flesh like it were cutting through butter, turning the front of his shirt to a deep crimson in a flash whilst his hands desperately grabbed and clawed at the rushing wound. His companion met a similar fate as he spun towards the commotion, colour draining from his features almost instantly as the knife Kaitlin now held with both hands was driven upwards through his neck. Arthur watched her almost awestruck as she held the knife inside him, with clenched teeth and blood pouring over her she simply stood there, glaring into his eyes as they slowly darkened. She had a look of calm that would have almost frightened him if he hadn’t been so utterly dazzled by the view. 

“You damn O’Driscoll’s never learn do you?” She smiled as her victim coughed a final time before collapsing at her feet. “Damn stupid fools” she spat. Arthur couldn’t tell who her statement was directed at having witnessed her talking to herself on more than one occasion. He looked at the lifeless bodies lay at her feet, Damn she was good. He hadn’t seen or heard her coming, it had been as much of a surprise to him as it had to the two mutilated fellas on the ground. 

“That’s twice you saved my life now Miss Kaitie.”

A sly grin crept across her face, a look of satisfaction combined with a sort of arrogance Arthur found quite alluring. “It ain’t no trouble Arthur.” 

He rushed towards her, without any concern for the blood that clothed most of her face and hands and pulled her into a frenzied kiss. Despite coppery taste in his mouth and the disappointment he felt in his gut knowing he’d put her in danger, nothing felt more right. Without thought or hesitation it just slipped out. 

“Come with me.”


	4. Because of him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet stroll towards camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been pushed for time so it’s been a while.  
> I know it’s only a short chapter but it kinda has to be.   
> I’ll probably need/want to edit this chapter but am going to post it anyway for now :)

It had been such a long time since she’d felt anything. Excitement, fear, desire. Her daily routine had seen her chopping wood, fishing and hunting, often talking to herself and occasionally riding to valentine for canned goods and alcohol. Losing Richard in the way she had all those years ago had changed her outlook on life, and men. She liked Arthur, so it hadn’t been a difficult decision for her, probably one of the easiest she’d ever had to make having sworn to herself not to pass on anymore opportunities for adventure, happiness, maybe love. Her stomach was practically doing somersaults as she saddled her horse Betty, a Seal Brown Dutch Warmblood who she’d stolen from a man she’d caught napping just south of Cumberland Falls six months earlier, a fact she decided not to share with Arthur. She liked the look of her and just decided to take her, perhaps the worst justification for stealing a mans horse. Arthur didn’t need to know that though. He may be a wanted outlaw who was probably guilty of crimes much worse than horse thievery, but there’s something about taking a persons horse and leaving them out in the middle of nowhere that made her feel real shady, not enough to return her to her owner, but it was just another thing to add to the list of questionable decisions she’d made over the years. 

“We best be leavin’ soon as possible Kaitie.” She felt his hand on her shoulder as she finished securing her saddle and turned to him with a smile.

“Am all ready to go, so long as you’re sure I should come along Arthur.”

“I ain’t too sure about many things lately Miss Kaitie.” Wrapping his arms around her waist leant down to deliver a brief kiss. “I am however, certain that you’d be safer, and I’d be happier, if we stay together. Besides, you can’t stay here…not after this.” He pointed towards the pile of bodies he’d concealed in the bushes after harvesting what weapons and ammunition he could. 

She licked her lips as she smiled and gazed at him. Arthur caught a hint of the rebellious arrogance he’d witnessed after her earlier butchery, maybe she wasn’t as sweet and innocent as he’d assumed she was. She looked over to the corpses that had now attracted a cluster of buzzing flies and shrugged. She was in fact quite proud of her work, she could see the slight unease in his face as she turned back to him, concern or confusion, she couldn’t tell. Maybe he needed to know she wasn’t as virtuous as she appeared to be, she had done terrible, awful things in her past, things that made her shudder with disgust, things that made her question her integrity, doubt her compassion and worry for her sanity.

“It was us or them, am glad it was them. C’mon, am ready Arthur.” With that she mounted up and settled onto her saddle. Riding had always been a form of escape for her, usually a way of escaping her sadness, it felt weird to her that this time it was a literal escape, although the O’Driscoll’s had always meant trouble, this was the first time she’d ever acted on her urge to harm them. Her skin was still tingling from the excitement she’d felt watching the life drain from their attackers. Arthur noticed her lingering smile as they began to ride towards the road. 

“Do ya think you could maybe try and look a little less pleased with yourself?” 

“Why can’t I be pleased? Those boys had it comin, and besides, I wasn’t gonna let you get taken away or see you die after… everythin.” She looked to the road ahead, the road leading far away from everything she’d ever known. “And anyway, you should treasure this smile while it lasts considerin’ you is takin’ me to Lemoyne!” 

“It ain’t so bad.” He chuckled.

She simply hummed in response, though Arthur noticed her beautiful smile stuck. 

“How the hell did you get behind them anyway? One minute you was standin’ at the back of me, the next you magic a knife outta nowhere and kill them both.” He glanced over to her as she trotted along beside him. She had managed to grab an extraordinarily large amount of stuff given the small window she’d had to pack he thought as he looked at her saddle. 

“Oh Arthur” she giggled “all those hours sittin’ in that room, you never once saw there was a back door?” 

Arthur barked with laughter before coughing violently, finally getting his breath back after a moment or two. He sighed loudly as he watched her staring at him with a playful grin. He knew he’d made the right decision, so what if the gang disapproved, they shouldn’t have cause to disapprove really. Maybe. Probably. 

“I guess my eyes were busy lookin’ at other things…” he winked as he let his eyes travel over her body. 

She giggled again as her grin broadened before glancing back towards her shack. Almost instantly her smile faded and the floor became interesting as she hung her head.

“You gonna miss it?” He notice the slight shake of her head as she dismissed a lone tear with her sleeve.

“I am…so long as I can go back there, visit my momma’s grave… it was always me and her, at least while I was close it still kinda was.”

Of all the bad memories she had racing around her mind most days, her mother dying wasn’t the hardest to deal with, in fact it had probably been a blessing in the end. It had brought into sharp focus just how little she had in her life outside of taking care of her. The independence she’d craved all her adult life had come at a terrible price, but the fact it meant her mother was released from the pain and suffering that held her prisoner all those years gave her a little relief. 

**********

They walked along the shore of the lake, mostly silent, the soft thud of hooves against sand accompanying them. Arthur knew it was out in the open, but when it came to deciding between that or the heavily patrolled roads it seemed like the sensible choice. Listening to the sounds of the open country was calming for both of them, all those hours cooped up in bed had Arthur feeling restless. Comfort, walls, civilisation, all of them took him further from the life he loved. He hated Lemoyne as much as she seemed to, hated the fact that everything happening to the gang seemed to be driving them further east, further away from the country he loved and the way of life he wanted, like being caught in a current, being swept in any direction but the one you want. 

**********

“How long you think it’ll take to get to your camp?” She chirped, they had ridden long into the afternoon and her stomach was starting to rumble.

“We’ll be there by nightfall, if we follow the shoreline it’ll take us right to it.” 

“I sure hope they won’t mind you bringing a stranger back with you, I’d hate to cause any trouble or get involved in things that ain’t my business Arthur.”

“Honestly? They probably won’t be too pleased.” He looked over to her, her eyes were fixed on the route ahead but he noticed the look of worry wash over her features. “Hey…” he spoke softly, his warm husky voice doing its best to sound encouraging “it won’t matter once they hear what you did for me.” 

“Sure.” She responded quietly. Arthur brought his horse to a halt and jumped to the ground promoting her to spin round. “You alright?”

“I gotta take care of some business, if you know what I mean.” He walked over to her with outstretched arms and helped her down. “Why don’t we give the horses a rest and have somethin to eat, we ain’t too far away now.”

With the sun beginning it’s decent and sitting low in the sky the lake looked alive as it glistened. She perched herself on a rock not too far from the water and pulled some bread and salted meat from her satchel. Her eyes were drawn to movement and she smiled softly as she watched the deer as it carefully journeyed down from the woods to drink before it was startled by Arthur’s untimely return. He shrugged at her apologetically once he noticed her eye roll as the animal darted away. He looked so handsome, his confident stride brought him to her side quickly and he settled down beside her and placed his hand on her thigh, squeezing gently as he studied her face. She felt maybe it was time to be honest with him. 

“You look like somethin’s botherin you?”

“Arthur …” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “I need to tell you something, an I ain’t sure what you’re gonna think of me after I do.” Opening her eyes to meet his she wasn’t surprised to see the return of that look of concern from earlier. “I think you should know the type of person I am.”

“What you talkin about?” He took hold of her trembling hand and allowed his thumb to gently glide over her knuckles. “Kaitlin, you are the type of person that would drag an injured stranger into your home and take care him without question.”

“I…um…” her breaths were short and rapid as she searched her mind for the right words, but there were no ‘right words’ for what she had to tell him. She shuffled slightly to face him, keeping hold of his hand. In a flash her agitation was replaced by disorientation as she was no longer staring into Arthur’s eyes, she was looking at the sky as the cold damp earth sent a chill through her body. As she attempted to push herself upright a fierce pain in her shoulder caused her to cry out in a mixture of confusion and agony. Grabbing at the injury, she cried out again in shock as her hand was quickly coated in the warm sticky blood pouring from the wound. The sight of other people’s blood had never bothered her, but something about her own made her instantly nauseated, and despite being on the floor, dizzy. She could hear Arthur’s voice shouting at her to lie still, accompanied by the sounds of gunfire echoing all around her as she gradually lost consciousness. 

**********

He had surprised even himself with the haste at which he’d reacted to the sudden assault. One minute he’d had a hand on hers, the next she had been thrown towards him, her sudden motion accompanied by the distant pop of a rifle firing. He instinctively ducked behind the rocks they had been casually seated on and surveyed the terrain. She had been struck from behind and having already begun their journey south along the shore he had to assume that the gunman sat to the north. 

He always had a rifle to hand, was rarely caught unawares. “Damn it!” He glanced over to his grazing mount, oblivious to what was happening, rifle stowed inconveniently on her saddle. A soft groan from the ground beside him spurred him into action. “Stay calm and stay still Kaitie, everything’s gonna be alright.” Ducking low he raced towards his horse, grabbing his weapon and quickly finding cover as another shot rang out across the air. Fortunately, by firing again, the assailant had given up his position and Arthur was only too willing to make him pay for his mistake. 

Why had he been so careless, sitting out in the open with no thought for danger. He took a few deep breaths in a vain attempt to curb the fury surging through his body, limbs trembling and heart thundering he chanced a look towards his target. Another shot. Probably a rolling block rifle, maybe three seconds to reload. He had his weapon, he had his mark, he just needed to aim and fire before getting hit and with Kaitlin lying helpless and bleeding on the ground he needed to do it fast. A few more deep breaths and he was ready, he steadied his weapon and broke cover, moving quickly so to encourage the distant foe to fire and miss, confident that there were to be no further bullets flying in his direction, for a few seconds at least, and trusting in his judgement and skill he took aim and pulled the trigger, swiftly ducking for cover beside Kaitlin whilst he waited for possible retaliation. He waited only a moment before allowing himself a quick look towards his targets location. Nothing but eerie stillness. He moved his attention to Kaitlin, deathly pale, lying motionless beside him. 

“Kaitlin?” He placed a hand on her and was relieved to feel the rise and fall of her chest and she took the weakest of breaths. “Hang in there.” He whispered to her softly, “I gotta go make sure that bastard’s dead.” Disappointingly, she offered no response but he just had to be sure. If they were to make it to camp he needed to be certain his bullet had found it’s victim.

Moving cautiously through the tree line with his rifle aimed Arthur cursed himself repeatedly. If she didn’t make it, it would be because of him. A young, beautiful girl with her whole life ahead of her, and she could die, because of him. A sweet, carefree girl, reduced to murder, because of him. He was mad as hell, again, because of him. 

He approached the spot cautiously but needn’t have worried, for the man lay motionless in a pool of blood having been hit in the face by Arthur’s bullet. He helped himself to the rifle at his side, looting what he could from the corpse. Relief washed over him but was short lived as he urgently made his way back towards a still Kaitlin. 

He knelt beside her, leaning in to whisper words of reassurance as he gently took hold of her fragile body. “We need help, I won’t let you die.”


	5. In His Absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camp just isn’t the same.…  
> That’s gonna change though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it continues. I can’t help myself. Apologies for another short chapter but the next one is a long one! Comments always welcome as it helps me write.

It wasn’t exactly how she pictured her life turning out, far from it. They’d been so happy her and Jake, just the two of them, cosy and safe, happy and in love. It was the quiet times in and out of camp, the times where she was alone that made it harder to know he was gone and never coming back. 

It was getting dark. Sadie paced the perimeter slowly, as always, ears focused but head hung with the relentless ache she felt, her eyes always sad, her feet heavy and slow. Numbness, tiredness, shit. Jake wouldn’t want her to be like this, he wouldn’t want to see her fall so far in his absence, but the old Sadie, the carefree Sadie, the Sadie who laughed, the Sadie with hopes and dreams, had departed along with her husband, anger was all she had left. 

Arthur had been one of the few members of the gang she had felt sincerity from, even though his bluntness did hit her a little hard at times. Abigail too, sweet, inoffensive Abigail with her need to care and her hunger for purpose. Fussing around her endlessly, it was sweet but boy was it irritating at times. But Arthur. He had treated her like a regular person, been a good friend. Just what she needed. He hadn’t kicked up any sort of fuss after seeing her lose her temper on their trip to Rhodes, she missed her friend. It had been days since his disappearance and they were still no closer to finding out what happened to him, despite Charles and John’s search efforts. It was as though he had vanished. 

A slight breeze brought the smell of Pearson’s stew cooking to her nostrils. Camp was a mere glow through the bushes as she decided to take a rest on a fallen tree trunk, taking the harmonica Arthur had kindly given her out of her pocket and thumbing the cover before placing it to her lips softly. 

The sound of snapping twigs and she was startled to her feet and aiming her gun without even a thought, dropping the harmonica. “Who goes there?”

“Relax Sadie, it’s only me.”

“Jesus Christ Karen!” Sadie breathed a sigh combined with a slight chuckle as she lowered her gun. “You scared me half to death!”

Karen appeared through the dimly lit undergrowth and staggered towards her clumsily with her customary bottle of whiskey in-hand. “Why you so jumpy?”

“You just caught me by surprise is all.” She resumed her perch, standing the rifle between her legs whilst she retrieved Arthur’s gift from the ground, placing it back in her pocket. She had no intention of playing for anyone, it was something that her and Jake had shared, something she wanted to keep for him. “What are you doing out here?”

“Just came to check you’s alright.” Her guest planted her own backside next to her. Sadie could feel the clammy warmth invading her personal space but chose to ignore it. Karen was tenacious but unstable at times, a heavy drinker with a distinct lack of etiquette, but she was loyal and kindhearted in her own way. Sadie almost envied her. Despite her imperfections, she was accepted and loved by everyone, at least she knew her place in the world, and within the gang. Sadie, had yet to discover how she fit into her new life, if this was to be her life from now on, if she could even call it a life. 

Karen watched her as she fidgeted with the barrel of her gun. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Taking another swig of her whiskey, nudging her with her elbow, she offered her the bottle. 

“I’m sorry, I have bad days and slightly less bad days…this is just…not a good day.” She grabbed the bottle and took a sizeable gulp before passing it back. It was harsh and stung her throat as she fought to swallow it all. “I’m worried about Arthur, we should’ve found something by now.”

“Arthur’s a big boy, he’s come through worse.”

“Aren’t you even a little worried, he could be seriously hurt, or worse!”

Karen snorted as she suppressed her amusement, emptying the bottle down her neck and tossing it behind her. “Trust me, Arthur can take care of himself. Hell, he’ll probably outlive all of us, lucky son of a bitch that one!”

She could just about accept that as an argument to quit worrying about him, everything she’d seen of Arthur told her he was capable of more than most men. “I guess knowin Colm and his boys are behind this and seeing what they did to my Jake… well I’m afraid for him.” She clenched her fists tightly, even the mention of his name was too much. As the weeks had passed since her husbands murder and the destruction of her world, all her grief had been slowly replaced by hate and the desire for revenge. There was comfort to be found in the company of others, and they had saved her own life, however, if she was truly honest with herself, retaliation was probably the greatest, if not the only reason for staying with the gang. Justice or revenge depending on your point of view. Seeing Colm O’Driscoll breathe his last breath in absolute misery and pain was something she needed. 

A shout from the nearby camp regarding dinner surprised the women, both jumping to their feet and shrieking in harmony before giggling as they clung to one another. 

“C’mon Sadie, Sean can keep watch, I think I need another drink!”

**********

The mood in camp, although a little somber, was almost too… normal. Pearson prepared his usual mediocre food, Miss Grimshaw and her girls tended to the chores, Uncle enjoyed the luxury of doing nothing as usual. Everyday Charles and John had ventured further and further searching for their lost companion. Undeterred by the lack of any evidence and devoted to finding him. Micah had been a constant nuisance, insisting that they were wasting their time and he was probably long dead or “feedin’ the flies” as he liked to put it. He mocked and provoked whenever and wherever he could, a sly dig here, a muttered taunt there.

Dutch had been quieter than usual. Noticeably worried but feeling that his absence amongst the group would maybe conceal his distress, he stayed in his tent much of the time offering little more interaction than his instructions to the boys he sent out to look for his friend. He was so angry, mainly at Colm, but also with himself for believing for one second that the man had even a shred of honour. If anyone could escape the clutches of the O’Driscoll’s and make it home single handedly, Arthur could. He knew this. It gave him a little comfort, but with every day that passed, hope began to fade. 

As Sadie seated herself beside Tilly with a bowl of stew her rear barely made contact with the seat before she jumped back to her feet to rush over to Dutch as he exited his tent. 

“Err Dutch?”

“What is it Mrs Adler?”

“If it’s alright with you I’d like to go out and look for Arthur once the boys return, I can move quickly and quietly by myself and…”

Dutch cut her off mid sentence, raising his hand in protest. “Nobody is leaving this camp alone.” The inhabitants of camp were all looking at the pair. Dutch raised his voice as he addressed the group. “Arthur is like a son to me, and it breaks my heart that we haven’t found him.… but let me assure you I’m not going to stop looking, we’re going to bring him home.” He looked back to Sadie, still staring at him expectantly and placed a hand on her shoulder. “We will find him Sadie, I promise.”

“Sure thing” she responded quietly, turning to return to her seat and her meal. Dutch rubbed his face, all he’d wanted to do was try and reduce the number of folk perusing the gang but after days of reflection he’d accepted that he’d made a huge mistake, another in a series of decisions that had led them all into this shit show. He couldn’t break, he couldn’t be seen to be losing control, everyone else seemed to be taking everything in their stride, buying into the idea that all would be okay eventually. 

He approached Abigail and Jack as they sat together reading. He felt bad that he’d sent John out day after day with Charles, but he trusted them, he knew Charles was a superb tracker and that both could keep their heads if confronted. More than that he knew they both cared deeply for Arthur, they could be counted on.

“John still not back yet?”

“Not yet, think they was gonna try a little further West, they might not be back till tomorrow.”

Dutch grunted with a nod. “And how you doing Jack? Taking care of your mother?”

“Yes sir, I’m showing her how good I can read.”

“Good…good boy.” He turned to walk away, Abigail was on her feet in a flash. “Dutch,” she spoke quietly “I don’t mean to pry, forgive me I know it ain’t my place, but when’s all this gonna end.” She leant in closer, shielding the boy from her words. “It’s been a week, Arthur is probably dead, you keep sending my husband, my son’s father, out on this silly hunt for answers. When’s it gonna stop.”

Dutch turned to face her, it took all of his strength to mask his outrage. “Arthur saved your husband’s life. Your boy won’t grow up without a father because of him. If the tables were turned and it was John out there somewhere, you know Arthur wouldn’t give up, and you know you wouldn’t let him give up.” He stared at her as she processed his words. She looked ashamed as she nodded slowly in defeat and sat back beside the boy allowing Dutch to make his exit. 

Intercepted almost instantly by Micah, he took a deep breath and did his best to still his growing irritation. “What is it Micah?”

“You know, the lady makes a good point.” He lit a cigarette and took a deep drag before continuing. “We need to get back out there. I was with those fools in Rhodes the other day Dutch, there’s talk of a security job…”

“We’ll discuss it in the morning.”

“But Dutch we…”

“I said, we’ll discuss it in the morning.” His stern tone was enough to deter his fellow gang member who snorted in discontent as he ambled towards the crate of whiskey kept by the food stores. 

That was enough for one evening, he couldn’t face any more questions, any more pretend smiles and optimistic speeches. Even Hosea seemed to be doubting him as he caught sight of his friend across camp wearing a face of worry as he headed for the solitude of his tent. He paused. 

At first it was so distant that they could all have assumed they had imagined it. Then it grew louder. Miss Grimshaw was first to her feet, then Hosea, Lenny followed by the girls and then Bill and Micah. All stood in silence, studying the woods north of camp, listening intently for a repeat. Dutch stood by the entrance of his tent like statue, his brow knotted, mouth agape. Then it came again. 

“I need help!” Came a cry from the darkness. “Dutch! Dutch I need help!” 

“Dutch! That sounds like Arthur!” Miss Grimshaw gathered her skirt in her hand and scurried from around the table from where she’d been seated and started towards the cries. Sean flew from the tree line, rifle in one hand, his other hand clamped on his hat, almost knocking her down in the process. “Good lord, be careful you foolish boy!” She screamed as she gave him a swift clip to the ear. 

“Dutch! I tink it’s Arthur!” Sean looked both stunned and excited as he raced into camp followed seconds later by the shadowy form of Arthur. The gang stood and stared in shock as he entered camp on his own horse, followed by another. The woman he cradled in his lap had her back to the group, her legs draped over his and her head resting on his chest as he held her close with one arm round her waist. The large dark blood stain on her right shoulder glistened in the dim light. There was no movement from his passenger and he looked distressed as he drew his mount to a halt. 

“Well don’t all just stand there! I need help!”


End file.
